


i have questions

by kkyugyeom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Quick Read, Separations, Short, jaesung, main nomin, side jaesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyugyeom/pseuds/kkyugyeom
Summary: in which jaemin was gone, but jeno still have questions
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 10





	1. how could you?

how could you do that?

how could you leave me?

how could you choose him?

how could you hold his hand instead of mine?

how could you say that we were just friends?

but how could i say that i was okay?


	2. why did you?

why did you replace me?

why did you met him?

why did you let him kiss you?

why did you told me?

why did you apologize? 

but why did i say it was okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter: @jaeminleo


	3. do you?

do you like him that much?

do you love him as much as you loved me?

do you miss me like i miss you?

do you know how much it hurts?

but do i look okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @jaeminleo


	4. don't you?

don't you miss me?

don't you want me?

don't you need me?

don't you care about me?

don't you feel happy?

but now tell me.  
do i look okay?  
i am not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @jaeminleo :)


	5. we.

i used to love those rainy days, so did you.

i first met you when it was raining, and maybe i never told you, maybe you already know, but the rainy days were my favorites because they reminded me of you.

the first time we said "i love you" was in a rainy day. 

"i love you.  
i love you.  
i cant believe you just said that!  
you said first!   
what? but we said it together!"

but it was also in a rainy day when you told me we were too young, we were just 16.

well, i was 17.

we were not that young, were we jaemin?

such a hypocritical!   
you said we were young, then why did you kiss that boy? why did you love him? you were supposed to love me!   
so love me!

remember when you told me he was your boyfriend? remember how i smiled and said that i was happy for you?

well, i'm such a liar.   
i hated.  
i cried.  
i wanted to disappear.  
i wanted him to disappear.

but it was too late.

you know... it's raining right now.

but i don't like it anymore. i hate when the weather is like this, i'm afraid of the thunder sounds. 

"can't you see me? i'm terrified!"

please jaemin tell me you see me, tell me you still desire me.

my whole body aches for your touches, my heart is totally broken. i miss you so much.

but you're happy, aren't you? i can see you running, you're holding his hand.

you're pretty as always, and he knows it.

i know what he feels everytime he looks at you, the shaking hand, the smile, that... that fool smile! i know how it feels to be in love with you!

"i'm so in love with you!

will you be mine forever?

always yours."

it's so funny to remember the things we used to do and say to each other, the promises we did under the moonlight, the love we discovered between kisses and touches...

but i need to know something.

am i still your soulmate?   
i'm sure jisung isn't yours.

remember how it felt to love each other?

do you feel the same telling him you love him?

do you even love him?

ah... i wish you didn't...

can i do anything to have you back?

i think i can't...

besides, what could i do?

i guess jaemin loves jisung.

and i'm not park jisung.

i'm lee jeno.

and now you call me 'best friend'

and i think this is where 'we' end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @jaeminleo !!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me!!! : @jaeminleo


End file.
